


Twilight von Fire Emblem

by djponyo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, bleagles sit at the cool kids table, ferdibert twilight edition, i promise hubert is in this fanfiction with his name on it, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djponyo/pseuds/djponyo
Summary: For Ferdibert Week Day 3: Vampires! Ferdinand arrives in the town of Saint Seiros to pursue his graduate degree and finally slip out from under his father's thumb. On his first day at Garreg Mach University he meets an intriguing tall, dark, and handsome classmate who may not be all that he seems...(insert Twilight movie tagline here)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Twilight von Fire Emblem

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this thinking I wouldn't get more than 800 words and then it kind of ran away from me. I combined the best vampire couple with the best (worst??) vampire franchise in America....and then changed almost everything and now its very silly. I hope it invokes in you all fond preteen/teen memories of passing these books around in school and hoping your mom doesn't find out :)

A loud and terrible screeching noise jolted Ferdinand awake at delightful hour of seven in the morning. He rolled over and unhappily swiped his phone screen haphazardly to get it to stop. He dragged himself out of bed and into his small bathroom to begin his morning routine.

Today was Ferdinand’s first day of graduate school at the small but prestigious Garreg Mach University. Its sweeping stone towers and storied history made Ferdinand feel it was the perfect institution to pursue his future in criminal justice. It was also about two thousand miles north of his horrific parental figure. While the weather might be perpetually dreary and sad, Ferdinand was not sad at all about the chance to restart his life on his own terms. He might have missed this opportunity altogether if not for his friend Dorothea, who he had met in the drama club of his undergraduate university in Enbarr. She had been accepted into Garreg Mach a year prior for a program in voice, and was very eager to sing the praises of her new school if it would convince Ferdinand to throw away his family ties and join her in this small town so far north of his home in Adrestia.

The room he had rented for the year was a modest one-bedroom on the top floor of a house owned by his landlord, Mr. Cichol. He lived in the unit below with his daughter, Flayn. Somewhat distant relatives of his mother, Ferdinand wouldn't call himself close family with the two, but they were happy to rent the room out to him and help him get acquainted with the town. A professor of theology at GMU, Mr. Cichol had even offered to give him a ride to school until Ferdinand could find a car for his own transportation. The house was old, but for the most part well taken care of. The windows were a bit drafty and some of the floorboards tended to squeak a bit, but he loved the view of the thick dark forest from his window. He could do a lot of procrastinating staring into that forest, dreaming of the dark adventures the could have inside.

He spit out his toothpaste and looked into the mirror to give himself a once over. It had been about a year and a half since he’d seen Dorothea, and he had changed a lot since then. He let his hair grow out past his shoulders, he bought a nicer wardrobe, and adopted a very meticulous personal hygiene routine. To finish up, he pulled his long copper locks into a messy bun to move it out of the way, and applied a light coat of mascara to brighten his eyes.

Ferdinand dressed quickly smoothed down his hair with a brush. His hand was on the door knob to leave when he heard Mr. Cichol call from downstairs, “Ferdinand I hope you are almost ready! I will be leaving in about twenty minutes. Don’t forget to lock the door to your unit behind you.” 

Ferdinand was almost out the door when a small hand reached to grasp his arm and stopped him. Flayn was still in her fish-patterned footie pajamas (which Ferdinand would have found strange except he honestly had no idea how old she was). She had an uncharacteristically solemn look on her round face, and stared at him seriously before opening her mouth to speak. 

”Ferdinand, if I were you I would be careful of the people you meet today. There are some in this town who....are not what they seem to be. We may not know each other well, but I believe we are still family.” she took the hand of the arm she had grabbed and squeezed it gently. “I would like to see you happy in this town, and depending on who you grow close to I am afraid that may not always be so.” she released his hand and then pushed him out the door . Waving cheerfully after him, she called out “Have fun at school, and please, don’t mention any of this to my father! Goodbye!”

* * *

On the ride to the university, Ferdinand stayed quiet and tried to make sense of what Flayn had told him. Luckily, Mr. Cichol was not a chatty person whatsoever and appeared to enjoy the silence. What was up with that girl? She was usually very cheerful, at least in the short time Ferdinand had known her, and definitely had never spoken of being a psychic or anything. With a sigh, Ferdinand chalked it up to family eccentricities and figured that must have been why his father never told him to go visit or anything. Deciding to forget the strangeness of this morning, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Dorothea that he would meet her for lunch after his morning lectures.

* * *

Stretching his arms above his head with a big yawn, Ferdinand leaned back in his seat on the edge of the large fountain at the campus center and enjoyed the fresh air after being cooped up in a classroom for several hours. He didn’t have long to wait before Dorothea’s pleasant voice called out to him as she ran up the pathway.

“Ferdinand! I'm so happy to see you finally here! And look at you, So different! My little bee is like a prince now!” she wrapped her arms around him in a crushing hug, and pulled back after a moment to study him, hands on his shoulders. “Your hair is so long now, I absolutely love it! Please tell me you’ll let me braid it sometime, I have so many ideas.” she grinned. Ferdinand smiled at the compliment and let her pull him up from the fountain. She then linked their arms together and cheerfully began to drag him in the direction of the dining hall.

"I'm sure you're hungry, so why don't I show you the food spot on campus?" she asked rhetorically (to Ferdinand’s amusement) as she threw open the doors with her free arm, pulling Ferdinand inside. A large open room with rows and rows of tables and a myriad of small cafeteria-style restaurants nestled into its walls, the dining hall seemed capable of housing a considerable portion of the school’s populace at once.

Ferdinand took the opportunity to survey the room in front of him as they walked inside, passing over waves of students lining up to purchase their food and sit at one of the many tables. His eyes caught a curious break in the pattern when he noticed a table off to the side with a red tablecloth, the only one of its kind. It was fully occupied and housed some of the most colorful looking students he had seen yet.There were five people: a small girl with oddly white hair in a strangely Star-Wars-esque style, who was rolling a few tomatoes around on her salad plate; a tall and severe-looking dark haired man in a (very flattering) turtleneck, engaged in conversation with the white haired girl; a boy with blue hair shaved in a soccer-player style who was elbowing a girl with smooth purple hair next to him (who seemed to be busy scribbling into a notebook), and a guy with green hair who appeared to be fast asleep.

They both got their food and Ferdinand made sure to navigate Dorothea to a table close enough for eavesdropping, but far enough away that they could reasonably get away with gossiping. If Dorothea noticed his scheme, she didn’t say anything. Ferdinand had been meaning to catch her up on everything he’d done since they last met, but he just couldn’t resist trying to get some more info on the curious menagerie he sat them near.

”Dorothea, who are all those people sitting at the fancy table?” Ferdinand asked quietly, leaning forward. Dorothea rolled her eyes and leaned her chin on her hand with a groan.

“Those guys are President Byleth’s foster kids ...or something. Either that or they all won some scholarship to come here that he invented, I’m not really sure which honestly. They all live together in a big fancy house on the edge of town near the woods, so I guess it doesn’t make too much of a difference. If you ask me, their table is all decorated because that’s the only way to save the table from Caspar slinging food everywhere” she snorted. “Caspar is the blue one. He’s best friend’s with Linhardt, who is always sleeping. The frazzled one next to him is Bernie, she’s a sweetheart but extremely shy, you probably won’t see her anywhere but here unless you’re in a class with her. And finally, there’s Edelgard,” she sighed wistfully, “and the man next to her is her little goblin butler, Hubert.” she muttered, brows furrowed.

“I wouldn’t bother if I were you Ferdie,” she began as she waved a flippant arm in the direction of their table, “just look at them! When they sit in a group like that you can practically feel the temperature drop! What a gloomy atmosphere.” she sniffed, and tossed her brown waves over her shoulder. Ferdinand didn’t really understand, but based on her description figured this Hubert guy probably did something to upset her. He and Edelgard did seem a bit..spookier than the others, somehow. He’d keep that on the back burner for later.

Ferdinand let his eyes wander back over to the table of misfits. The blue haired boy was now waving around what looked like a paper football, and enthusiastically attempting to engage the green-haired boy sitting across from him into playing. There was no response, and Ferdinand noticed that the boy must be asleep (with the other boy’s shouting he had no idea how), when his chin slipped off his hand and he landed fast first into his plate of mashed potatoes."Dorothea, how is it that you seem to know everyone? It's not like all those people are in your music program." he asked.

"Dorothea spends every Friday night playing music for the bar all the students like to go to! ALso, she’s the town gossip." a voice said suddenly from behind. A tall man with short red hair and a brightly patterned hoodie dropped into the seat next to Ferdinand. "And what put you in a bad mood? That's the first time I've ever heard you call Edelgard 'gloomy'. What happened to the 'beautiful, radiant, resplendent, mysterious Edelgard'? Did she die or something?" he teased, with a goofy smile. 

"Sylvain!! Shut your whore mouth!! You know she’s not dead, she’s right over there! What if she heard you?" Dorothea screeched and gave the taller man a hearty slap on the chest, making him wheeze a bit and slump over. A rather embarrassingly red blush darkened her cheeks and spread down her neck.

“Ferdinand, this is Sylvain, the town himbo-” she pointedly ignored Sylviain’s gasp of protest, “and the other DJ at the bar I work at. It may surprise you since he acts like a child, but he’s here for a master’s in social work.” she finished blithely, and took a big bite of her sandwich. Ferdinand gave Sylvain a small smile and settled in to listen to what was probably about to be a very interesting conversation. He wasn’t sure what it said about Sylvain that Dorothea was going to make this his first impression of him, but at least he could say confidently that he hadn’t met anyone boring since moving to Saint Seiros.

Sylvain took an apple off his plate and took a bite, talking as he chewed. “The kids over there are President Byleth’s little gang of misfits, did Dorothea tell you that already? I see them around town, and they’re always together! Especially Hubert and Edelgard. I don’t know what their deal is, but he’s practically attached to her at the hip. It is a bit creepy.” he finished the apple and dropped it back onto his tray. “Dorothea’s been mooning after Edelgard for months now. I bet she tried to ask her out again and didn’t get the answer she wanted.” he patted Dorothea’s shoulder consolingly. She made a sad little noise.

”That Hubie, he must have said something about me to Edelgard! I know she likes me, I’ve made her laugh before plenty of times!” she huffed, banging a fist on the table. “If I could get her out of his creepy little mad scientist hands for just two minutes, maybe she could get past whatever idea he put in her head.”

Ferdinand didn’t really understand what Dorothea was on about and figured he’d let this one slide. As much as he enjoyed meeting Dorothea’s friends, he had more important things to do. Like stare at Hubert, and his turtleneck, and his long piano fingers holding a thermos he took a sip out of, and the cut of his cheekbones in his long face, and the artful swoop of his black hair, which was just a bit too long and obscured one of his eyes…

“Mad scientist?” Ferdinand mused, leaning his head on a hand. “Hmm, I think he’s handsome.”

* * *

After lunch, Ferdinand parted ways with Dorothea and Sylvain and headed to his next lecture, Forensics. He got a bit lost on the way and arrived late to the lab room. He quietly attempted to open the door, and found to his dismay that almost every seat was filled, and the professor, a tall woman with a swept-back bob cut and a stylish pantsuit, was staring at him expectantly.

”And who might you be, to show up to my class almost 20 minutes late? You must not be from around here I assume, or you would know that Dr. Manuela Casagranda hates being interrupted!” she snapped.

Ferdinand felt himself flush a bit and meekly stepped further into the room, stopping in front of a large fan. He had to raise his voice awkwardly to hear himself over the noise as he responded, “I am Ferdinand von Aegir, ma’am. You are right, I am new to Saint Seiros, actually. I apologize for my impoliteness and I will not be tardy in the future, I assure you.”

“Very well. Mr. von Aegir... it's your lucky day. Mr. von Vestra is the only one without a lab partner, so you can join him.” Dr. Casagranda drawled, waving her laser pointer in the vague direction of Hubert’s table. With a start, Ferdinand realized that the empty seat was next to the very man he had spent all of lunch staring at! He could almost feel his heart stop as he looked into Hubert’s face straight on for the first time.

Hubert’s narrow green eyes widened, almost comically large as his hand shot up to cover his mouth. He moved quickly, but not enough to hide how his face practically spasmed as his throat bobbed in an exaggerated gulping motion. Ferdinand continued to stare at him, unbothered by the air blasting from the fan as he met eyes with him across the room.

“Am I seeing things or did the hot guy from lunch just gag in my direction?” he thought to himself, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

“Alright class, this is Intro to Forensics at the graduate level, so you all know you were going to look at bugs at some point.” 

Manuela’s voice faded slowly into the back of Ferdinand’s awareness as he nervously adjusted the strap to his shoulder bag and moved to Hubert's table, pulling out the chair slowly to avoid making noise, suddenly conscious of his every movement under the watch of the strange student beside him. His posture was stiff and rigid, and to Ferdinand's dismay he looked mildly distressed, or at least very uncomfortable.

”Hello, your name is Hubert, right?” he held out a hand tentatively. “I am Ferdinand von Aegir. Let’s have a great semester, I hope to get to know you better!” he tried, whispering. Hubert pointedly ignored his hand and gave a weak nod and smile, sliding the petri dish over towards Ferdinand before turning his head to gaze out the window.

Ferdinand spent the rest of class fruitlessly trying to take notes and instead worrying what he did to make the most attractive guy on campus hate him before he even said anything. Did he smell bad? Did he have food in his teeth? Did Hubert have a natural aversion to all people named Ferdinand? The little glances he managed to steal throughout the lecture told him nothing. Hubert barely even moved! Ferdinand was left helplessly wondering if he would be given the cold shoulder for the rest of the semester.

the shrill trilling of a phone alarm from Manuela’s desk shocked Ferdinand out of his moping. As he stood to gather his things he took one last shy look at Hubert, and was surprised to find he was looking back. Ferdinand’s mouth dropped open and before he could speak, Hubert cleared his throat awkwardly.

”...Ferdinand.” he began, looking away. “It was ...nice. To meet you. I will see you around.” he quickly grabbed his notebook and swept out of the classroom, leaving Ferdinand very confused. ‘Well,’ he thought. ‘It may have looked like he was talking around a massive frog in his throat, but at least I got him to say something back!’ 

* * *

Some months later, Ferdinand would say he was definitely enjoying his new life in Saint Seiros. He was enjoying his classes, meeting new people, and even managed to form a semi-decent friendship with Hubert, though he was still a bit shy. Ferdinand often found himself doing a lot of talking, about Saint Seiros, about his childhood, about his time in Enbarr, but he rarely was able to get Hubert to talk about himself. Even after months of casual flirting and coffee dates and a whole manner of other almost couple-y things, Ferdinand couldn't get any further than hand holding. And the only question he could get Hubert to answer was ‘what’s in that thermos you always have with you?’. Hubert’s answer (probably bullshit) was ‘soup’. No one eats the same, ‘I can sip it from a thermos hole’ soup every day. No one likes soup that much.

It’s not like Ferdinand wanted to stage a massive blow-up confrontation, it just sort of...happened. One day he caught his name in a whispered confrontation between Hubert and Edelgard, and the next time after that he saw Hubert, he just couldn’t stop himself from getting mad. He was tired of all the weird secrecy and he just wanted to know what his not-boyfriend’s deal was. Hubert made himself scarce after that, and attempting to yell Hubert into submission really didn’t make Ferdinand feel any better. It just made him sad. After a long week of no text messages and an empty Forensics table, Ferdinand was ready to spend his Friday night eating ice cream and binging 90 Day Fiance, when he was stopped by a note taped to his door.

Ferdinand,  
Meet me in the forest by your house  
tomorrow morning. I’ll find you.  
I want to try and explain. Sorry.  
\- Hubert  


Ferdinand slowly worked the tape from the door, trying hard to blink away the sudden tears that welled up unbidden. It was nice to know his fears could be dismissed, and Hubert didn’t forget about him, decide to throw away the...something...that they had scraped together since he’d known him, or hadn’t been murdered or abducted by aliens or any other of the crazy ideas that had plagued Ferdinand’s mind over the past week. He stepped inside his apartment and left the note on his fridge, deciding to skip the ugly crying he was planning on doing tonight, but definitely not the reality TV.

* * *

Morning came along, and now that Ferdinand had gotten a good night’s rest he had realized that some of the things in Hubert’s note made absolutely zero sense. First of all, why were they meeting in the middle of the woods. If Ferdinand had really fucked this up and Hubert axe murdered him two hours from now, Dorothea was going to be really mad at him. And how the hell was Hubert supposed to just ‘find’ him? He either had a werewolf nose or something, or placed a tracker on his clothes or his phone or...Ferdinand decided he had really better get off this line of thinking or he wouldn’t leave the house at all!

Despite his nervousness, he went through his usual routine of, ‘I’m about to go do something by myself with Hubert’, which was essentially putting on an extra coat of chapstick and painstakingly grooming his eyebrows to look for any erroneous little hairs.It felt a bit silly to do it this time when he was just walking 50 feet past his backyard into the woods, but it made him feel better, so he went through the steps anyway.

Locking his door behind him, heading down the stairs, through the outer doorway and around the house to the backyard, Ferdinand was appreciative that he didn’t run into Flayn or Mr. Cichol. He had a feeling he would have a hard time explaining this one. Not even thirty seconds in past the tree line did Ferdinand hear behind him the tell-tale sound of Hubert’s little cough he did when he was nervous. ‘Jeez, that really didn’t take him long at all’ Ferdinand thought as he turned around to face him.

Hubert was dressed impeccably as always. Dark clothes, dark coat, and pristine black loafers that did kind of seem butler-y. Maybe now Ferdinand could see what Dorothea was getting at. He placed his hands on his hips and tried his best to seem a little taller, attempting to give Hubert the stare down he felt he deserved.

”Hubert, I’m pleased to see you. I’ll go ahead and get straight to the point and save you some trouble, I can tell you’re nervous. Why have I known you for months and know almost nothing about you? Why are you so secretive? And why have I caught you having hush-hush conversations with your sister about me? What could you possibly need to tell her about me that you can’t let me know about?” 

Hubert shoved his hands in his pockets, looking despondent. “I have appreciated getting to know you Ferdinand. And I’m sorry if you felt that I haven’t been as...forthcoming. However, there are things about this town that you just don’t understand.” he said, wincing slightly. 

Hubert’s words made Ferdinand suddenly remember Flayn’s strange warning early on in his sty in town. “Huh. That’s funny, my cousin told me something like that on the day I met you. She said, ‘be careful who you talk to, some people in this town are weird’, or something like that. Ok before you start anything, here’s what I want to know. How did you find me so fast? Are you a werewolf or something? Can you smell me?” “First of all, before you start, not a werewolf. I’m afraid I’m not much of a dog person.” he made a weird sound that might have been him trying and failing to laugh at his own joke. “If I had to pick a creature to describe myself, it would be a..vampire. And yes, I can smell you.” he said uneasily. 

* * *

"A WHAT! You mean all that time your thermos had real human blood in it! I’m not even going to ask if it was warm or cold because I don’t think I could handle that at this moment. Get over here so I can put my hands on you."

Ferdinand's hands flew to Hubert's cheeks as he none-too-gently pulled back Hubert's upper lip to expose his elongated fangs. Hubert jerked awkwardly in Ferdinand's grip, arm raising to grasp his wrist before halting himself.

"Ferbiband, what are you doing-" he mumbled through Ferdinands enthusiastic examination of his face.

"You'll have to forgive me Hubie, this is the most exciting dramatic reveal of my entire life, you are the first real vampire I've ever met after all and I just have to take a look!" He said excitedly, tilting Hubert's head back and forth.

Hubert looked down into Ferdinand's sparkling eyes and submitted helplessly to the treatment. While strange, this reaction was definitely better than fearful screaming and crying. Or a stake to the heart.

Ferdinand had apparently had enough of staring at his teeth and slid his hands down to rest on Hubert's shoulders, an event that would have turned Hubert's insides to jelly if not for Ferdinands subsequent barrage of questioning.

"How long have you been a vampire? What do you eat? What about the rest of your family? Can I still eat garlic bread when we go out on dates? What will our dates be like anyway? Am I going to have to adopt an alternative lifestyle-"

"I'm sorry, what?" Hubert interrupted.

"You know, like a TV type deal where I go to class, do my homework, but I have another life full of supernatural drama that I have to keep from my friends and family for their own safety? We move from town to town because you will always be a 25 year old young professional and never get any wrinkles?" 

At this Hubert couldn't help but snort a bit. "If I were you I guess I'd have these concerns, too. Let me start at the beginning. I believe you'll have less to worry about than you think." He smiled hesitantly. Ferdinand beamed at him in return and whirled around to find a log to sit on. This might be a long conversation. Hubert followed and sat next to him, mindful of their shoulders touching, suddenly a bit bashful.

"I'm afraid I'm not much like the typical vampire story. To start with, I've only been a vampire for about 5 years. I couldn't tell you if I'll age or not, there's not much of a difference between 20 and 25 after all." Ferdinand hummed in agreement, leaning into Hubert's side.

"Are all my family vampires. No, everyone is human besides Edelgard and I. Oh, and Byleth, of course. He saved us…” Hubert trailed off and looked down at the loamy ground, a crease appearing in his brow, as if recalling something unpleasant. He felt the sudden pressure of a hand on his knee and looked over to see Ferdinand turned towards him with his arm outstretched, eyes shining with a soft emotion.

“Hubert...you know you don’t have to tell me all this. I am only just getting to know the real you, after all. The whole story can wait for another day, if you aren't ready to tell it.”

Hubert took a deep breath and slowly let it out through his nose. At times like this he found such human gestures to be comforting. He took Ferdinand's hand and gently interlaced their fingers. “Five years ago, Edelgard and I were walking home from a bar. We thought we would be safe since we were together. I don’t remember too much about the attack. It was painful and when it was over we were just left to die on the ground. And then Byleth found us. He turned us, gave us his vampiric blood, to save our lives. I still don’t really know why he did it, and for a long time I resented him for it. It was not..easy for me to get used to this life.” he paused, and felt Ferdinand squeeze his hand tighter. 

“Compared to me, Edelgard was a natural. But she has had a hard life, in a lot of ways and is much stronger than I am.” he sighed. “But that’s not my business to tell. You can ask her later, if you like. She told me she would like to talk to you anyway, no matter how this meeting with you was going to go for me.” he coughed nervously. “Obviously, no matter how you reacted, she was very clear to me that we cannot have the secret of our...condition spread past you.” he turned to look at Ferdinand, wary of his reaction as he continued, “If you decided I was some sort of monster and an out of here screaming, she was to be the enforcer.” he grimaced.

Ferdinand laughed, and brought their hands to his lips and kissed the back of Hubert’s. “Oh! Your hand is...really cold. I guess that’s a vampire thing. Lucky for you, I find all of this very exciting. Keep going. What do you all eat? I’m sure you don’t go around murdering people to survive, in a town as small as this one I would definitely have heard of it by now, I hope.” he joked.

Hubert allowed himself a small smile, emboldened by Ferdinand’ tender treatment. "Have you seen all the flyers for blood drives around town? They were Byleth's idea. We try to only consume the blood that has less of a need in the community, that way it feels a little less like we are stealing. Byleth’s twin sister is a vampire as well, and a physician in the next town over. She keeps us informed and tries to help us decide what is good to take. Before you ask for her name, it is also Byleth. Don’t bother asking why, because I have no idea." Hubert chuckled. “Whoever their parents were, I’m sure they were very interesting people. 

When Hubert ran out of tragic things to explain, he began to think back to some of what Ferdinand had said to him in more detail. More specifically, he said ‘date’. Twice. And that he thought he was exciting. And that he didn’t mind his cold skin, and drinking other people’s human blood from a cup all day, and that he wanted his hands on him...If Hubert wasn’t technically dead from really poor vampiric circulation, he would probably be blushing right now.

“So you aren't going to take me on a thrilling trip through the forest to show off your special vampire powers?” Ferdinand teased, batting his eyelashes at him. “I think you owe me a properly vampiric first date.”

Hubert forced himself to power through his embarrassment at the date-word and cleared his throat, standing up and bringing Ferdinand with him using the grip he still had on his hand. All in all, this had been a pretty successful morning. Hubert thought himself uncharacteristically lucky at having scored the one man in the whole town who was happy to enter a relationship with a literal monster. “What, like pick you up and fly around the mountain climbing trees showing you how tough I am?” he scoffed. “No thanks, I’m terribly afraid of heights. Dying and a special diet really haven’t changed that.”

"Well then, I guess I’ll have to come up with something else." Ferdinand placed a hand on the back of Hubert's neck, thumb sweeping across the short hairs at the nape of his neck. "Hey..If I kiss you, are those teeth sharp enough to cut my tongue?" He breathes a hot gust of air across Hubert's face, eyelids lowering suggestively.

"I don't know...should we find out?"

\---- FIN----

**Author's Note:**

> This probably has a lot of mistakes but i have to go play raft right now so I'll fix this later! I hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
